Lightning
by HelpfulHaircut
Summary: George Weasley is heartbroken but Hermione thinks she can provide a different perspective. Oneshot. Complete!


**TITLE: Lightning **

**AUTHOR: HelpfulHaircut**

**DESCRIPTION: George Weasley is heartbroken but Hermione thinks she can provide a different perspective. Oneshot. Complete!**

**PAIRINGS: None mentioned**

**STATUS: complete**

**WARNINGS: sadness **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money off of this, I think we all know that. ~HH**

**AN: go check out some fantastic original stuff at Fictionpress author name GruffChronicles!** s/3339120/1/Gruff-Chronicles-Allegra-s-Story

"I just worry with the storm coming." Molly Weasley said. She folded and then unfolded her napkin for the millionth time. There were murmurs of agreement around the room. The wind was picking up and so far nobody could get George Weasley out of the treehouse in the orchard. His oldest brother, Bill Weasley, stood in the open door, blue eyes watching the storm approach.

"Looks like it'll just be sheet lightning and rain." He said in an attempt to comfort their mother, "maybe he _wants_ to be out there. It won't hurt him, Mum."

"I know, baby." Molly said sadly. Now she switched the napkin from one side of her plate to the other. "If he'd just eat… do you think he has food up there?"

"Maybe." Percy offered weakly. They all sat there, quietly eating and watching the clouds or the clock intermittently. No one really spoke. They were worried about George or each other. Eventually, Hermione excused herself and retrieved her bag before slipping out the door.

The sky had a yellow tint to it before but now it was just gray. Thunderous clouds loomed over head and the wind whipped at her hair and flung it all around her, obstructing her sight. She looked back to find Harry and Ron poised in the door to follow and waved them back. They both backed into the house, concerned but willing to trust her. The walk to the treehouse was a short one. She could see the edges of George Weasley's trainers at the open mouth of the treehouse and knew he was still there before she began to climb.

"I'm not coming down." He said without looking back.

"I'm not asking you to." He glanced back, likely shocked that it was Hermione over anyone else. "I'm coming up." He snorted and returned to watching the storm but he didn't argue. Hermione sat down beside him, moving her bag in front of her, and she got out a bowl, setting it down in front of her. George glanced over but said nothing. Hermione didn't invite him to, summoning some branches and breaking them up into the bowl instead.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally.

"I'm making a fire." Hermione replied, flicking her wand. The sticks ignited and a small flame appeared, crackling happily. He eyed her and then returned to watching the storm. Hermione got out a bag of marshmallows next and forks, and began roasting them and eating them, watching the storm.

"How big is that bag?"

"It's big enough." Hermione smirked. "Marshmallow?" He took one off the end of her fork and popped the sticky mess into his mouth. Hermione slid him the bag and another fork, continuing to eat the ones in her lap. Before long, he joined in.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Hermione shrugged, putting another one on her fork. It was dark now, lightning bugs lying low across the marsh and orchard as lightning lit the sky up nearly silently. "It's beautiful isn't it?" George asked. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's Fred."

"What?"

"Fred." Hermione nodded, grinning and gesturing. "It looks like fireworks, doesn't it? It's Fred." He turned, looking back out over the light show and grinned.

"Yeah." He said, nodding with a genuine smile on his face, "it is, isn't it?" Hermione had an idea then and reached in her bag, pulling out fireworks from the shop. She put them beside George. "What…" he glanced down and did a double take. "What the hell is in that bag?"

"Stuff." Hermione grinned.

"What's all this for then?" He asked.

"Well you're not going to sit here and listen to him go on and on are you?" Hermione asked. "Go talk to him." George looked at the fireworks, then back out at the sky. He had a glint in his eye she hadn't seen before, and then he gathered up the fireworks and tossed them down, hopping down himself and gathering them back up. Below, Bill and Percy stopped to watch as he scampered off.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"To talk to Fred!"

"Where?" Bill asked Hermione as she climbed down.

"To talk to Fred." She said, holding out the bag. "Marshmallow?"

"What?"

"Marshmallow." Percy grinned, taking one.

**MISCHIEF MANAGED**


End file.
